1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to a colostomy toilet and, more particularly, is directed towards a colostomy kit which is composed of relatively inexpensive, compact, easily transported and therefore portable components.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A colostomy is a surgical orifice or opening from the colon through the abdominal wall which results in the formation of an artifical anus. When such an operation is performed, the colon or a portion thereof is removed. As a result, normal evacuation of the bowels is impossible. Colostomy patients are therefore required to perform this normal bodily function by means of various irrigation devices and receptacles designed to supplant such function. Such devices abound in the prior art.
For example, my own earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,094 teaches a colostomy toilet connected to the wall for use in the home or hospital. The toilet includes a hose attached to an irrigation pipe for cleaning the toilet, the other end of the hose being connected to a source of flushing fluid under pressure, such as the cold water supply of the home.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,785 teaches a colostomy washing device which includes a flushing head that receives water through a hose. A perforated V-shaped spray plate converts the water supply into a spray which is, in turn, directed angularly against the walls of the bag as it is held suspended over the toilet for cleaning purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,713 illustrates a colostomy applicator comprising a casing which includes a belt to position the circular opening over the colostomy in the abdomen of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,566 illustrates the utilization of a douche bag containing an irrigating fluid, the outlet from the bag being connected to a catheter via a control valve. Discharge from a domestic water faucet may be utilized to flush the receptacle after irrigation has been effectuated.
Other prior art U.S. patents in this same general area of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,869,547; 3,672,370; 3,690,320; 3,718,141; 3,789,846; 3,830,235; 3,910,274; and 3,941,133.
While such devices are generally useful, they are, as a whole, generally too complex to use and clean properly, which can lead to unsatisfactory unsanitary conditions. Further, many of the prior art devices are bulky, expensive, and not easily transportable.
Further, the prior art devices are deficient in failing to provide convenient means for providing both the necessary flushing water, and the hot, irrigating fluid for the colostomy.
It towards overcoming the foregoing disadvantages that the present invention is advanced.